


I Owe You

by alexofthegarden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Becoming Brothers, Childhood Memories, Corporal Punishment, Non-Consensual Spanking, Parabatai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 00:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11978376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexofthegarden/pseuds/alexofthegarden
Summary: Alec and Jace have only known each other two weeks.  Someday, they would be brothers.  Parabatai.  Today they were only two boys, under the stern glare of their tutor.





	I Owe You

**Author's Note:**

> I had started writing this for A Leader's Work, but it didn't fit and I loved it too much to wait until it did before I posted it. Hopefully it will tide you over a bit while I finish up the next two chapters.

Hodge stared at the two boys, both looking down in horror at the beautiful and sharp electrum-laced khanjali dagger that had clattered to the hardwood floor of the weapons room.  Someday those boys would be brothers.  Parabatai.  Today they had known each other barely two weeks, but their wide eyes still shot up in tandem as soon as they heard his heavy footsteps. 

“Which of you took it out?”

Both boys stood in nervous silence in front of their tutor.

Hodge took a step closer to them, arms folding across his chest.  “Neither of you are authorized to be using a weapon so advanced, so I am only going to ask one more time. Which one of you took it out?”

Alec quickly stepped forward.  “It was me,” he said, and he ignored the look Jace shot him, lowering his eyes to the floor in deference instead.  “I’m sorry.  I got curious. I don’t know what came over me.”

Hodge stared him down and Alec felt as though he was being studied inside and out. Hodge knew him, knew his penchant for following rules.  But neither of the boys said anything further and finally, Hodge had no choice but to accept Alec’s confession. “Okay.”  He gave the boy a nod, then walked to the rack of knives and pulled down the leather strop.

Alec’s heart raced.

“Jace Wayland, you are dismissed,” Hodge ordered.  “Alexander.”  He pointed to the wall, no further instructions necessary. 

Alec tried not to drag his feet as he made his way to the wall, feeling Jace’s eyes firmly on his back until the younger boy had no choice but to leave the room.  Alec knew what to do, hands flat, feet apart.  He wished there was something he could grab hold of, like he could the blanket in his bedroom, but the wall offered no such relief.  He closed his eyes and braced himself.

“Ten,” was all Hodge said before Alec felt the first lash sting across his backside. 

Alec gritted his teeth and held in his cries, certain that Jace was listening outside the room.  After all, it was Jace’s fault that he was standing there, suffering the sting of the strap.  And of course, he should be.  Every child in the Institute knew that certain weapons were strictly forbidden until they’d passed high enough trials.

Well, every child but one.

Hodge was a patient man, but there were some rules that were put in place entirely for the children’s protection, and he wasn’t holding back.  Breath stolen, Alec flinched with every fall of the strap.  He had never been spanked by Hodge before and he decided then and there that he never wanted to be again.  Hodge took his time, letting each strike settle before layering on another.  It seemed to last forever and his backside felt like it was on fire when Hodge finally reached the tenth blow.  Alec carefully stood, his hands at rest behind his back, trying not to rub lest his tutor start all over again.  Hodge put the strop back where it belonged, delivered a lecture Alec didn’t need to hear, and dismissed the boy with a warning not to use his healing rune.

Alec started back to his room. Every step through the Institute halls scraped against Alec’s skin and he was sure that every person he passed knew exactly what had just happened.  It wasn’t hard for Jace to catch up with him as soon as Hodge was out of sight and he easily fell into step with the older boy.  Alec only looked straight ahead.

“Are you okay?” Jace asked, forehead creased with worry.

“Fine,” Alec answered brusquely.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” Jace told him.  “I can take my own licks.”

“Yeah, but you shouldn’t have to.”  Alec finally looked over at the boy.  His parents told him Jace would be staying with them from now on.  Then they told him why.  “You’ve been through enough,” he said.

Jace looked away, face red.  They both knew that Alec didn’t know the half of it.

“Besides,” Alec continued as they turned the corner to the residence.  “It really was my fault.  I should have told you what weapons were off limits.  Dad said it was my job to make sure you learned the rules and clearly I didn’t do a good enough job.”

Jace laughed softly.  “I’m not sure it would have stopped me from taking it, even if you had.”

Alec chuckled despite himself.  “Well, if that were the case, I would have definitely let you take your own licks.”

They reached Alec’s room and he leaned against the door frame.  Jace stood with his hands shoved in his pocket and Alec studied the mysterious boy that had come to live with them.  Jace was so strong and advanced in his weapons training. He intimidated Alec, made him feel insecure.  But there was also something about him that was just so intriguing.  So naïve in his seeming worldliness.

“Why’d you take it anyway?” he asked.

Jace was quiet a moment, clearly in memory.  “My dad used to have one.  He thought it was dangerous too, but danger makes you stronger he said, so he sometimes made me practice with it.  I thought maybe…” he trailed off, his face clouding over with grief.

Alec had known Shadowhunters who had lost the people they loved.  Sometimes holding on to the things they used to do together made them feel closer to them. 

“I bet you were pretty good with it.  The khanjali,” Alec said, trying to make him feel better.  “When we pass the necessary trials, maybe you can show me.  Like you did with the bow.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jace said.  “You’re getting good at it, by the way. The bow.”

That made Alec smile.  “Thanks. I don’t think I’ll be making it to the training room today though.”

“No, I imagine not.” Jace shuffled, a shyness coming over him.  “Thank you, Alec.  For taking the blame. I owe you.”

“Yes.” Trying not to wince at the bruising settling in his skin, Alec had to agree completely.  “Yes, you do.”

“Will I see you at dinner?  Or should I bring something up to you?”

“I’ve got a couple of hours.  I think I’ll make it.”  Alec turned to go into his room but stopped and looked back.  “Don’t let Izzy find out.  She’ll know it wasn’t me and make your life hell.  Little sisters, you know. They love to tease their older brothers.”

Jace took a quick breath at the unspoken meaning behind Alec’s words, before clearing his throat and blinking away sudden tears.  “Yeah,” he recovered, with an obligatory eye roll and a lopsided grin.  “Little sisters.”

Alec closed his door and flopped down on his bed, hugging his pillow beneath him.  He cringed at the pain, but despite it, he smiled.  He and Jace had turned into brothers that day.  And that made everything worth it.


End file.
